


Moonlight Circle

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Armatization, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: A routine visit to Marlind, a town anniversary complete with slow music in the evening, and slow fluid dancing.





	Moonlight Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/gifts).



> Done for this tumblr prompt [post](http://koko-ai.tumblr.com/post/167227506283/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Regardless of where they stood within Marlind, they could hear music coming from the sanctuary. There hadn’t been plans to stay overnight, but no one knew the town’s anniversary was today, nor that Alisha would be here. Both her and the residents had asked Sorey to stay for the event, and once Lailah had suggested it being a well deserved time for them all to unwind, he couldn’t argue.

As day turned to evening, all the bustle and chatter became overwhelming for Sorey. He planned to slip out unnoticed and simply escape to somewhere quieter for a while.

Only a step outside, he met the sigh of one particular Seraph. Sorey sighed as he met those sparkling violet eyes before starting towards the great tree.

There were a surprising number of people in the clearing dancing in wide circles. Luckily Sorey managed to skirt along the grassy edges and slip further into the shrubs where the music blended with the wind.

Once out of sight, Sorey had been ready to plop onto the ground and simply stare at the stars. What stopped him was Mikleo, closed eyes, stepping in slow circles while his hips swayed with the rhythm.

Sorey couldn’t help but chuckle at the jump that followed his hand taking Mikleo’s own, though he quickly calmed at the sight of moonlight illuminating pale cheeks.

“Wanna dance?” Sorey asked after placing a chaste kiss to Mikleo’s knuckles.

“What if someone sees you looking silly?” Mikleo’s cheeks were flushed. Sorey took a step forward and set a hand on Mikleo’s hip.

“So what? If it means getting to be close to you like this, I’d do the Normincarena by myself for all of Glenwood to see.” Before Mikleo had a chance to argue, Sorey guided him along.

They moved in slow circles, each step in perfect sync as if they had done this every day. Despite how their hearts fluttered, they were calm.

Sorey had been a step into another circle when Mikleo melted into him. Armatization did nothing to waver their steps, they merely carried on as if Mikleo were still there.

Their movements never losing their personal rhythm, they continued to circle and twirl and float in and out of Armatus.

As they dipped air, Mikleo reappeared in Sorey’s arms. Never did their steps stumble, even when Mikleo chose to dip Sorey, nor when Sorey chose to spin Mikleo back into armatizing.

When the music eventually found it’s end, their heels dug into the ground. Their hands rested on their hips. Both focused on their joined heartbeat, the rise and fall of their chest, and the waterfall of emotions running in their veins.

Between soft pants, they came to gaze at the moon. A deluge of mana around them melding their thoughts into a form that words would hinder.

Even though the feeling was there, and he knew the response before he could even think of the words Sorey still spoke aloud,

“I want to kiss you.” He heard the internal chuckle only a moment before Mikleo glimmered into being, and leaned up to connect their lips. He stood nearly flush to Sorey after he pulled away.

Sorey brought a hand up to brush back Mikleo’s fringe before leaning in to kiss the centered gem. His hand slid down to Mikleo’s cheek and a long his jaw until he held Mikleo’s chin between his thumb and index finger.

“That was you kissing me. And hardly a kiss at all.” Mikleo smirked only a moment before Sorey pressed their mouths together, tongues brushing in the same moment their hands met.


End file.
